Zamek pośród chmur
by myk-myk
Summary: AU. Kidlock. Sherlock Holmes ma dziesięć lat, kiedy wszystko w jego życiu się zmienia.
1. Prolog

- Mówiłem ci przecież, żebyś nie przyjeżdżała. - Głos ojca był cichy, ale stanowczy. Tym samym tonem zwracał się do Sherlocka, kiedy strofował go za jakieś przewinienie.

- Mówiłeś wiele rzeczy, a każda z nich mijała się z prawdą.

- Zarzucasz mi kłamstwo?

- Kłamstwo i głupotę. Sama nie wiem, co jest gorsze.

- Jeśli sądzisz, że pozwolę się obrażać we własnym domu…

- To również dom mojej córki, nie zapominaj o tym.

- Twoja córka nie żyje. – Po tych słowach nastała cisza. Sherlock oparł czoło o zimną ścianę i kilkukrotnie szybko zamrugał oczami, żeby powstrzymać napływające do nich łzy. Bolało go to, że ojciec mówił o tym w tak beznamiętny sposób. Jakby nic się nie stało.

- Ale jej dzieci żyją – odpowiedziała w końcu kobieta. Sherlock przez lekko uchylone drzwi widział, jak stała przed jego ojcem, dumnie wyprostowana, ubrana w idealnie skrojoną czarną garsonkę, a jej oprószone siwizną włosy spięte były w ciasny krok. Ojciec, pomimo później godziny, wciąż miał na sobie garnitur. Chłopiec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien stać pod drzwiami do salonu i podsłuchiwać. Wiedział jednak również, że jeżeli sam nie usłyszy tej rozmowy, to nikt mu o niej nawet nie wspomni. Przeczuwał, że chodzi o coś bardzo ważnego, skoro jego babcia zjawiła się w ich posiadłości w środku nocy i od progu zaczęła kłócić się z ojcem.

- Oczywiście, że żyją! I zapewniam cię, że mają się dobrze.

- Według ciebie mają się dobrze.

- Ty oczywiście masz inne zdanie w tym temacie, prawda? Jak zawsze zresztą.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Siger. Nie przyjechałam, żeby się z tobą kłócić. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz mnie tutaj, ale nie jestem tu dla ciebie, tylko dla chłopców.

- Którzy wcale nie potrzebują twojej obecności. – W salonie znowu nastała cisza, którą po chwili przerwał odgłos obcasów stukających o podłogę. Przez chwilę Sherlock obawiał się, że babcia podejdzie do drzwi i je zamknie albo, co gorsza, odkryje jego obecność. Tak się jednak nie stało. Chłopiec zauważył, że kobieta podeszła do okna. Ojciec cały czas czujnie ją obserwował, jakby przygotowywał się do ataku. Który nastąpił z jej kolejnymi słowami.

- Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z Sherlockiem?

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego powinno cię to interesować.

- Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z Sherlockiem? – powtórzyła. Ojciec westchnął poirytowany, aż w końcu odpowiedział.

- Dzisiaj, przy kolacji.

- Och, doprawdy? A o czym rozmawialiście?

- Czy to jakieś przesłuchanie?

- Nie, po prostu ciekawość.

- Poprosiłem go, żeby przestał nocami grać na skrzypcach.

- I to wszystko? Uważasz, że można to nazwać rozmową?

- Może darujmy sobie te gierki i powiesz mi po prostu, do czego zmierzasz?

- A o czym rozmawiałeś z Mycroftem? – zapytała, całkowicie ignorując to, co powiedział ojciec. Musiała wciąż stać odwrócona do niego tyłem, bo Sherlock nie słyszał, aby się poruszała.

- To się naprawdę robi niedorzeczne – odpowiedział ojciec.

- Myślę, że o polityce. On bardzo lubi ten temat, prawda? – kontynuowała babcia, wciąż nie zwracając uwagi na ojca.

- Możesz mi w końcu wyjaśnić, o co ci właściwie chodzi? Zjawiasz się tutaj w środku nocy, mimo mojego stanowczego sprzeciwu, obrażasz mnie i przesłuchujesz, jakbym był jakimś przestępcą. Więc albo powiesz mi, czego chcesz, albo wynoś się stąd! – Ostatnie zdanie zostało przez niego niemal wykrzyczane. Sherlock był bardzo zdziwiony, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej w swoim jedenastoletnim życiu nie słyszał, aby ojciec krzyczał.

- Chodzi mi o dzieci, Siger. Tylko i wyłącznie o dzieci. – Sherlock usłyszał stukanie obcasów, więc babcia musiała odejść od okna.

- Nie mów tak na nich, są prawie dorośli. – Na te słowa kobieta prychnęła tylko i zamruczała coś pod nosem, Sherlock jednak nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa.

- Dobrze, miejmy to już za sobą. Wiesz, że nigdy cię nie lubiłam. Zawsze uważałam, że Viviann zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego niż ty. Ona jednak była uparta i twierdziła, że jest z tobą szczęśliwa. Osobiście uważam, że była szczęśliwa dzięki dzieciom a nie tobie, ale dywagacje na ten temat zostawmy na inną okazję. Nie oszukujmy się, Siger, nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz dobrym ojcem. Nie potrafiłeś sprostać tej roli, kiedy Viviann żyła, więc tym bardziej nie poradzisz sobie z tym teraz. Chłopcy potrzebują teraz kogoś, kto o nich zatroszczy. A na pewno nie zrobi to ich ojciec, który nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny uczuć.

Sherlock wstrzymał oddech. Domyślał się, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa, ale wiedział, że ojciec nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Nie odda ich pod opiekę babci, chociażby dlatego, żeby zrobić jej na złość i pokazać, że to on ma władzę.

- Poza tym nigdy nie ukrywałeś swojej niechęci do Sherlocka – kontynuowała kobieta. – W tych kilku nielicznych momentach, w których poczułeś przypływ ojcowskich uczuć, zawsze faworyzowałeś Mycrofta. Nigdy nie umiałeś poradzić sobie z tym, że Sherlock nie jest taki, jak jego starszy brat. Nie pozwolę na to, żebyś swoją chłodną obojętnością skrzywdził chłopców. Dlatego zabieram ich do siebie, czy to ci się podoba czy nie. To najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie.

- Musisz być szalona, skoro myślisz, że pozwolę im pojechać z tobą. To bardzo ważne lato dla Mycrofta, we wrześniu zacznie przygotowania do egzaminów. Potrzebuje teraz ciszy, spokoju i…

- Mycroft potrzebuje normalności! Obaj tego potrzebują! Ty im tego nie dasz. Wkładasz im do głowy bzdury o tym, że troszczenie się o innych nie jest zaletą, wzbudzasz między nimi chorą rywalizację o twoją uwagę, odzywasz się do nich tylko po to, by wydać polecenia albo wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie! Proszę cię, jeżeli nie chcesz tego zrobić dla mnie, czy dla chłopców, zrób to dla Viviann. Przecież wiesz, że ona chciałaby, żeby jej dzieci były szczęśliwe. A ty im tego szczęścia nie zapewnisz, oboje o tym wiemy. Przemyśl to. Oszczędźmy sobie i dzieciom tego całego cyrku z sądem.

Sherlock był przekonany, że ojciec powie teraz coś okrutnego, a może nawet wyrzuci babcię za drzwi, dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyły go słowa mężczyzny.

- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Myślę, że to najwyższa pora, żebyśmy się pożegnali i życzyli sobie dobrej nocy. – Chłopiec nie czekał nawet na odpowiedź babci, tylko natychmiast ruszył w stronę schodów, aby nie zostać złapanym przez dorosłych na podsłuchiwaniu. Kiedy znalazł się już w swoim pokoju, bezwładnie opadł na łóżko i zaczął analizować w głowie przebieg rozmowy. Przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a gdy uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że w progu stał Mycroft.

- Idź sobie, przeszkadzasz mi.

- Nie grałeś dzisiaj na skrzypcach – odpowiedział Mycroft, ignorując niemiłe powitanie Sherlocka.

- Ojciec sobie tego nie życzył.

- A od kiedy obchodzi cię to, czego ojciec sobie życzy? Myślę, że to idealna noc na Czajkowskiego, nie sądzisz? – po tych słowach starszy z chłopców zniknął za drzwiami. Sherlock przez chwilę myślał o tym, co powiedział mu brat. Następnie podniósł się z łóżka i wyjął skrzypce z futerału. I chociaż nie chciał, to musiał zgodzić się z Mycroftem – to była idealna noc na Czajkowskiego.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

Sherlock siedział przy stoliku w kawiarni i obojętnym wzrokiem przyglądał się swoim lodom, co jakiś czas mieszając w nich łyżeczką od niechcenia. Mycroft, siedzący po jego lewej stronie, kończył właśnie jeść swoją ogromną porcję ciasta, a ojciec miał przed sobą jedynie kawę. Chłopiec stwierdził, że cało to rodzinne wyjście to jakiś absurd. Był przekonany, że jest to jedynie kiepsko odegrane przedstawienie przed babcią. Jakby ojciec chciał jej przez to pokazać, jak bardzo będzie cierpiał, kiedy jutro Sherlock i Mycroft raz na zawsze opuszczą Southend-on-Sea i wyjadą w do Kingston upon Thames, gdzie babcia przeniosła się kilka miesięcy temu z Londynu.

- Nie baw się swoim deserem, Sherlocku. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos ojca.

- Nie mam na niego ochoty. Mogę pójść na molo? – Ojciec przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał się nie zgodzić, ale w końcu pokiwał głową.

- Za pół godziny spotkamy się przy samochodzie, nie spóźnij się. – Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie podniósł się pospiesznie z krzesła i nie zaszczycając Mycrofta nawet krótkim spojrzeniem, wyszedł z kawiarni. Po chwili znajdował się już na molo.

Nie zwracał uwagi na radosne krzyki dobiegające z Adventure Island, hałas kolejki, która przejechała niedaleko niego, na innych spacerujących ludzi. Stanął przy barierce i spojrzał w morze. Przypomniał sobie o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy na takie wycieczki zabierała ich mama i poczuł się jednocześnie zły i smutny. Bo nie chciał, by ostatnie wspomnienie z tego miejsca wiązało się z ojcem i jego idiotycznym pomysłem o zacieśnianiu rodzinnych więzów na do widzenia. Bo molo, morze i lody w kawiarni należały do niego i mamy, i nawet Mycrofta, chociaż Sherlock wolał spacerować jedynie z mamą, która opowiadała mu o piratach, syrenach i swojej miłości do morza. Czasami, jeżdżąc kolejką, wspólnie dedukowali innych ludzi i śmiali się, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę pasażerów. Chłopiec był przekonany, że już nigdy nie będzie się tak śmiał, bo tylko mama potrafiła doceniać jego dedukcje i nazywała go swoim małym geniuszem, a nie świrem jak dzieci w szkole.

Po raz ostatni nabrał do płuc świeżego, morskiego powietrza, odsunął się od barierki i ruszył w stronę parkingu, gdzie miał spotkać się z ojcem i bratem. Zostawił za sobą szum morza, wspomnienia i tęsknotę.

* * *

><p>Ich nowy dom znajdował się na przedmieściach. Miał trzy sypialnie, dwie łazienki, kuchnię, salon, bibliotekę i strych. To ostatnie miejsce szczególnie przypadło do gustu Sherlockowi. Zastanawiał się, czy babcia pozwoliłaby mu urządzić tam swoje laboratorium. Miał nadzieję, że tak.<p>

Sypialnia Sherlocka znajdowała się na piętrze. Było to dość przestronne pomieszczenie o jasnoniebieskich ścianach. Jego większą powierzchnię zajmowało łóżko, stanowczo za duże dla jedenastolatka. Tuż przy nim znajdowała się szafka nocna z lampką, a na prawo od niego stało solidne, mahoniowe biurko, a po drugiej stronie szafa. Sherlock jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział tak nudnego pokoju. Niestety reszta domu, oprócz strychu oczywiście, prezentowała się równie nieciekawie.

Z okna miał widok na ogród. Na jego końcu rosło stare drzewo o grubym pniu i mocnych gałęziach. Na jednej z nich przywiązana była huśtawka. Nawet z daleka wyglądała na nową, więc z pewnością nie była pozostałością po poprzednich właścicielach. Sherlock wątpił również, by była prezentem dla niego lub, o zgrozo, dla Mycrofta. Babcia znała ich wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że żaden z nich nie będzie chciał z niej korzystać. W takim razie ktoś inny musiał ją tam powiesić. Pytanie tylko kto?

* * *

><p>Babcia oczywiście zgodziła się, by Sherlock przeprowadzał swoje eksperymenty na strychu, więc przez resztę dnia chłopiec był zbyt zajęty przenoszeniem tam swoich (oraz kilku „pożyczonych" od Mycrofta) rzeczy, aby rozmyślać nad sprawą huśtawki. Przypomniał sobie o niej dopiero wieczorem, kiedy podczas kolacji, babcia zapytała ich o to, jak im się podoba w nowym domu. Mycroft, z wrodzoną sobie uprzejmością, odpowiedział, że jest to „urocze miejsce" oraz „ma idealne warunki do nauki, o ile Sherlock nie będzie powodował wybuchów zbyt często". Jego wypowiedź spotkała się oczywiście z oburzeniem ze strony Sherlocka, który wyraził je w postaci złośliwego uśmiechu i kopniaka pod stołem.<p>

- Babciu, na drzewie w ogrodzie wisi huśtawka – powiedział Sherlock, przenosząc wzrok z brata na babcię.

- Tak, należy do dzieci sąsiadów. Watsonowie nie mieli gdzie jej powiesić, więc zapytali, czy mogą zrobić to u mnie w ogrodzie. Nie mogłam się nie zgodzić, to taka urocza rodzina. Niedługo wracają z wakacji, więc ich poznacie. Myślę, że ty i John się zaprzyjaźnicie.

- Ja nie mam przyjaciół – odpowiedział chłopiec.

- Zawsze możesz to zmienić, kochanie. – Babcia spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Była jedyną osobą, oprócz mamy, która patrzała na Sherlocka z czułością i dumą. Chłopiec pomyślał, że skoro babcia twierdziła, że może się zaprzyjaźnić z chłopcem z sąsiedztwa, to może naprawdę tak będzie. Pamiętał, jak mama zawsze powtarzała mu, że na świecie na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto kiedyś doceni i polubi go mimo wszystko. Bardzo chciał wierzyć w to, co mówiła, ale jak do tej pory nie poznał nikogo takiego.

- Może – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Nie martw się, kochanie. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz.

Sherlock naprawdę miał nadzieję, że słowa babci nie będą tylko marną próbą pocieszenia go.

* * *

><p>Następnych kilka dni Sherlock spędził na, jak nazwała to babcia, dostosowywaniu się do nowych warunków. Najwięcej czasu poświęcał oczywiście swoim eksperymentom na strychu, jednak jak do tej pory nie wysadził niczego w powietrze. Czasami chodził z babcią na spacery po mieście, kilka razy nawet dołączył do czytającego w ogrodzie Mycrofta. Nocami grywał na skrzypcach, najczęściej Czajkowskiego. Zdarzało się, że kiedy po skończonej grze wciąż nie mógł usnąć, leżał na swoim wielkim łóżku, wpatrywał się w sufit i myślał o mamie. Walczył wtedy z łzami napływającymi mu do oczu. Czasami nawet udawało mu się wygrać.<p>

O ojcu nie myślał wcale.

W piątkowe popołudnie, dziesięć dni od przyjazdu do Kingston, Sherlock zauważył, że na sąsiednim podjeździe pojawił się samochód. Kiedy wychodził z babcią na spacer, jeszcze go tam nie było. Teraz, kiedy Watsonowie wrócili, myśl o hipotetycznej przyjaźni z ich synem sprawiła, że Sherlock poczuł się nieco nerwowo. Przecież nawet nie spotkał tego chłopca! A co jeśli babcia się myliła i nic się nie ułoży? A co jeśli mama też nie miała racji i Sherlock nigdy nie spotka kogoś, kto go polubi?

Tej nocy grał na skrzypcach nokturny Chopina. Usnął dopiero nad ranem.

* * *

><p>W Southend-on-Sea (42 mile od Londynu) znajduje się najdłuższe na świecie molo, po którym jeździ kolejka elektryczna. Tuż przy molo jest Adventure Island - park rozrywki.<p>

Kingston upon Thames to miasto oddalone o około 12 mil od Londynu i jakieś 54 mile od Southend-on-Sea. Przy wyborze miast kierowałam się głównie odległością od Londynu (chciałam, by było niedaleko).


	3. Rozdział drugi

O nowym chłopcu w sąsiedztwie John dowiedział się następnego dnia po powrocie z wakacji. Powiedziała mu o nim mama, zaraz po odwiedzinach u pani Connelly, miłej starszej pani, która kilka miesięcy temu przeprowadziła się do domu obok. John lubił nową sąsiadkę. Pozwoliła mu powiesić huśtawkę na swoim drzewie i bawić się w ogrodzie. Zawsze częstowała go herbatą i ciastkami.

Chłopiec bardzo chciał poznać swojego nowego sąsiada, ale mama nie pozwoliła mu pójść do pani Connelly. Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego, a ona nie chciała mu tego wyjaśnić.

Kilka dni później zobaczył chłopca na swojej huśtawce – siedział na niej i czytał książkę. Czasami, jakby od niechcenia, odpychał się lekko od ziemi i pozwalał huśtawce kołysać się delikatnie.

Miał jasną cerę i burzę czarnych loków na głowie. Ubrany był w ciemne spodnie i białą koszulkę polo. John postanowił, że to najlepszy moment aby pójść się przywitać. Od powrotu znad morza nudził się okropnie – tata musiał wrócić do pracy, a Harry większość czasu spędzała ze swoimi koleżankami. Zostawał w domu tylko z mamą, która nie zawsze mogła się z nim bawić. Więc tak naprawdę nieznajomy spadł mu prosto z nieba. Z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył do ogrodu sąsiadki.

- Cześć, jestem John Watson – przedstawił się. Chłopiec podniósł wzrok znad książki i uważnie przyjrzał się Johnowi, który poczuł się nieco niepewnie pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem nieznajomego.

- Sherlock Holmes – odpowiedział w końcu chłopiec.

- Mama mówiła, że przeprowadziłeś się tutaj, jak byliśmy na wakacjach.

- To prawda.

- Lubię twoją babcię. Pozwoliła mi zawiesić tutaj huśtawkę. Bo ta huśtawka jest moja, wiesz?

- Tak.

- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny.

- Nie, nie bardzo.

- Może chciałbyś się w coś pobawić?

- W co niby?

- Nie wiem, a w co lubisz się bawić?

Przez chwilę John miał wrażenie, że Sherlock odpowie „w nic".

- Lubię… Lubię piratów.

- Serio? To super! Możemy pobawić się w piratów. Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.

Sherlock chciał.

* * *

><p>Wieczorem John opowiadał rodzicom o swoim nowym przyjacielu i ich zabawie. Był bardzo podekscytowany i tak żywo gestykulował, że jedzenie z widelca lądowało wszędzie, tylko nie w jego buzi.<p>

- I Sherlock wie chyba _wszystko_ o piratach! Obiecał, że jutro opowie mi o nich więcej i pokaże mi swoje książki!

- Piraci są głupi – powiedziała Harry z całą złośliwością, na jaką było stać trzynastolatkę.

- Wcale nie są!

- Właśnie, że są.

- Wcale nie!

- Harry, John! Zachowujcie się. Nie chcę żadnych kłótni przy stole! – uspokoiła ich mama. Do końca kolacji żadne z nich się nie odezwało.

* * *

><p>W tym samym czasie, również podczas posiłku, Cecile Connelly uważnie obserwowała swojego młodszego wnuka, który po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu do Kingston bez marudzenia usiadł do stołu. Co więcej, z apetytem jadł wszystko, co znajdowało się na talerzu. Mycroft również to zauważył, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Jej ciekawość w końcu wzięła górę i kobieta postanowiła w końcu przerwać ciszę.<p>

- Widziałam, że poznałeś już Johna Watsona.

- Tak. Przyszedł do mnie, kiedy czytałem w ogrodzie.

- Dobrze się razem bawiliście?

- Tak. John potrafi być dobrym piratem. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych. – Sherlock spojrzał z wyrzutem na brata.

- Jutro też planujecie się bawić?

- Tak. To mi przypomniało, że obiecałem Johnowi pokazać moje książki. Muszę je przygotować.

- Raczej znaleźć w tym bałaganie, który masz u siebie w pokoju – powiedział Mycroft.

- Odczep się, Mycroft – odpowiedział Sherlock, wstał od stołu i wyszedł z pokoju.

Cecile przez chwilę przyglądała się starszemu z chłopców, w końcu uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Myślę, że pora na deser. Co ty na to?

* * *

><p>Sherlock nigdy by się nie przyznał, że tego dnia specjalnie usiadł na huśtawce. Wiedział, że to świetny sposób na to, by John się do niego odezwał. Kiedy chłopiec podszedł do niego, przyjrzał mu się uważnie i wydedukował kilka nieistotnych rzeczy (John jadł na śniadanie jajka na miękko i tosty z dżemem, później trochę rysował i oglądał telewizję). Już miał wypowiedzieć swoje uwagi na głos, kiedy zauważył, że chłopiec się do niego uśmiecha. I Sherlock wiedział, że niczego jeszcze w życiu tak nie pragnął (oprócz powrotu mamy, ale wiedział, że to nierealne) jak przyjaźni tego chłopca. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dedukcje mogą to zaprzepaścić, dlatego postanowił swoje obserwacje zachować dla siebie. Przez chwilę bał się nawet, że przez swoją małomówność straci zainteresowanie Johna, ale wtedy chłopiec zapytał o jego ulubioną zabawę i chwilę później Sherlock stał się kapitanem statku „Latający Holender" a John zmienił się w jego wiernego bosmana.<p>

Kiedy później Sherlock opowiadał mu historie o piratach, które znał od swojej mamy, John słuchał go z uwagą, błyszczącymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami. Sherlock stwierdził, że mógłby mówić, o czymkolwiek John by chciał, byle tylko chłopiec za każdym razem patrzył na niego z takim zainteresowaniem.

* * *

><p>Przez kilka następnych dni chłopcy spotykali się w ogrodzie i kontynuowali swoją zabawę w piratów. John przeczytał już dwie książki Sherlocka i był nimi oczarowany. Tę sielankę w końcu przerwało coś, czego Sherlock obawiał się od samego początku.<p>

Jego dedukcje.

* * *

><p>John się spóźniał. Sherlock siedział na huśtawce i co chwilę zerkał w stronę domu Watsonów. Na trawie leżały dwa plastikowe miecze, które kupiła mu babcia. Tego dnia mieli udawać, że Sherlock jest kapitanem wrogiego statku, który atakuje okręt Johna. Reszta historii zależała od tego, kto wygra pojedynek. W końcu chłopiec pojawił się. Sherlock zauważył, że John ma pod oczami delikatne sińce.<p>

- Cześć!

- Spóźniłeś się.

- Czytałem do późna tę książkę o Szalonym Jacku i spałem dzisiaj troszkę dłużej. To co? Zaczynamy?

- Nie – powiedział Sherlock.

- Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się John i lekko zmartwiony spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

- Nie czytałeś książki.

- Właśnie, że czytałem.

- Nie czytałeś. Nie spałeś z innego powodu. Coś ci się śniło. Coś złego. Nie chciałeś mi o tym powiedzieć, bo czegoś się wstydzisz. Nie koszmaru. Raczej tego, co zdarzyło się po nim. Hmm. Poszedłeś spać do swoich rodziców. Nie chcesz, żebym myślał, że jesteś dzieckiem, dlatego wolałeś skłamać i powiedziałeś, że czytałeś. – Słowa potokiem wypływały z ust Sherlocka, jakby bez jego wiedzy. Od samego początku znajomości z Johnem starał się, żeby coś takiego się nie wydarzyło. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał. John milczał przez chwilę i z czymś, czego Sherlock nie mógł określić, wpatrywał się w niego.

- To było… Sherlock, to było niesamowite! – wydusił w końcu John.

- Co takiego?

- Cudowne, jak ty to zrobiłeś?

- Wydedukowałem – odpowiedział Sherlock, zdziwiony wcześniejszymi słowami przyjaciela.

- Wydedukowałeś? Ale jak?

- Masz sińce pod oczami, co wskazuje na nieprzespaną noc. Gdybyś czytał książkę, mama nie pozwoliłaby ci spać dłużej. Zrobiła to z powodu koszmaru. Na śniadanie zrobiła ci naleśniki z czekoladą, zamiast jajek i tostów. Przedwczoraj wspominałeś, że uwielbiasz naleśniki. Dlatego mama zrobiła ci coś, co poprawi ci humor.

- Och. Zgadłeś, wszystko zgadłeś! – wykrzyknął John. – Łał, Sherlock, wiedziałem, że jesteś świetny, ale nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś geniuszem!

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz?

- Oczywiście, że tak! To, co? Gotowy na mały pojedynek?

- Zawsze! – odpowiedział Sherlock i sięgnął po miecze.

* * *

><p>Cecile stała w oknie i z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak chłopcy radośnie ganiali po całym ogródku, wymachując mieczami. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Mycroft i dołączył do niej. Przez jakiś czas w milczeniu przyglądali się pojedynkowi Johna i Sherlocka.<p>

- Zobaczysz, to się jeszcze wszystko źle skończy – powiedział w końcu nastolatek.

- A kto powiedział, że to się w ogóle skończy?


	4. Rozdział trzeci

Sherlock bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że Robert Watson w niczym nie przypomina Sigera Holmesa. Ten średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o przyjaznych, zielonych oczach i nieco przerzedzających się jasnobrązowych włosach był oddanym mężem i ojcem, czego zdecydowanie nie można było powiedzieć o Holmesie, dla którego to praca zawsze stała na pierwszym miejscu. Chłopiec po raz pierwszy w życiu poznał kogoś, kto zasługiwał na miano ojca. Jego sympatia do pana Watsona wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, pewnego leniwego, sobotniego popołudnia.

Pogoda znowu stała się kapryśna i deszcz potrafił padać przez całe dnie, dlatego chłopcy zmuszeni byli do szukania rozrywek wewnątrz czterech ścian. Tego dnia postanowili spędzić popołudnie przy konsoli do gier, którą John dostał na Gwiazdkę od rodziców. Chociaż gry zajęły im większą część popołudnia, nie mogli powstrzymać się od narzekania na deszcz, który uniemożliwił im przebywanie na dworze.

- Wiecie, chłopcy, mam chyba pomysł, jak rozwiązać wasz problem – powiedział Robert, który od dłuższego czasu w ciszy przysłuchiwał się utyskiwaniom swojego syna i jego przyjaciela.

- O, cześć, tato! Jaki masz pomysł?

- Co myślicie o domku na drzewie? – Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie dwóch par rozjaśnionych i zafascynowanych oczu.

* * *

><p>W ciągu następnych kilku dni powstały plany domku, który miał zostać zbudowany na tym samym drzewie w ogrodzie babci Sherlocka, na którym wisiała huśtawka Johna. Robert ostrzegł chłopców, że budowa może zająć trochę czasu, bowiem mężczyzna postanowił zająć się wszystkim sam.<p>

- Dlaczego? – zapytał John.

- Bo to coś, co ojcowie robią dla swoich dzieci – odpowiedział Robert. Jedenastolatkom ta odpowiedź w zupełności wystarczyła.

Babcia Sherlocka upierała się, że to ona pokryje koszty wszystkich materiałów, skoro tata Johna podjął się samej budowy, ale Robert Watson zdecydowanie odrzucał tę propozycję. W końcu dorośli zdecydowali się na kompromis i podzielili się wydatkiem po połowie.

Starsze rodzeństwo chłopców nie podchodziło do pomysłu domku na drzewie ze szczególnym entuzjazmem. Mycroft wciąż powtarzał babci, że przyjaźń Sherlocka i Johna nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego.

- Nie powinien się do niego przywiązywać, później trudno będzie mu wyjechać do Eton, zobaczysz – mówił, kiedy jego młodszego brata nie było w pobliżu. Cecile słysząc to, uśmiechała się jedynie.

Harry natomiast uważała, że cały ten pomysł jest głupi, dziecinny i całkowicie bez sensu i ona nigdy, przenigdy nie postawi nogi w „czymś takim". John nie przywiązywał wagi do jej słów, ponieważ domek miał być miejscem jego i Sherlocka i zdanie Harry w tym temacie w ogóle się nie liczyło.

Kiedy materiały zostały zakupione, Robert wziął się do budowania. Chłopcy, porzuciwszy chwilowo zabawę w piatów, ochoczo przyłączyli się do niego jako mali pomocnicy. Najczęściej ich zadania ograniczały się do przynoszenia narzędzi i obserwowania pracy pana Watsona. Snuli przy tym plany dotyczące ich nowego, ulubionego miejsca. Rozmawiali o tym, co będą tam chować przed wścibskim rodzeństwem, które rysunki (a może mapy zaginionych skarbów?) powiesić na ścianach. Zastanawiali się, czy będą mogli spędzić tam noc i czy najlepiej zrobić to w czasie pełni księżyca czy też nie (John, oprócz przyjętej od Sherlocka fascynacji piratami, uwielbiał również historie o wilkołakach).

W końcu po kilku tygodniach prace zakończyły się. Domek opierał na pniu drzewa oraz siedmiu dodatkowych wspornikach. Zbudowany został z jasnych desek, miał szerokość dwóch metrów i długość czterech, pochyły dach i okno w każdej ze ścian. Do drzwi prowadziła drabina. Wewnątrz, na jednej ze ścian, Robert powiesił dwie półki wykonane z drewna, którego nie wykorzystał do budowy.

Mama Johna, zgodnie ze złożoną wcześniej obietnicą, z grubego, jasnoniebieskiego materiału uszyła zasłony do okien.

Chłopcy byli zachwyceni efektem końcowym i przekrzykując się nawzajem, z radością dziękowali Robertowi. Sherlock, upewniając się, że nikt, oprócz pana Watsona, go nie usłyszy powiedział:

- Czasami chciałbym, żeby był pan moim tatą.

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział na te słowa, tylko przytulił go mocno.

* * *

><p>Resztę popołudnia John i Sherlock spędzili na przenoszeniu najważniejszych rzeczy do swojego nowego królestwa. Wśród nich znalazły się pirackie miecze, metalowa puszka ze skarbem (ulubionymi ciastkami), koce, kilka poduszek, blok rysunkowy, pudełko kredek oraz kupione kilka dni wcześniej lornetki.<p>

Po prawej stronie wejścia do domku powieszona została drewniana tabliczka, na której czerwoną farbą umieszczony został nieco krzywy napis oznajmujący, że „Mycroftom oraz dziewczynom wstęp wzbroniony".

Według chłopców nie było lepszego miejsca niż ich własny zamek pośród chmur.

* * *

><p>Johnowi i Sherlockowi udało się uzyskać zgodę na spędzenie jednej nocy w domku na drzewie. Dlatego też pojawiły się tam kolejne rzeczy: śpiwory, więcej koców, latarki, kilka książek i komiksów, miś Paddington, pluszowa pszczoła oraz kosz piknikowy po brzegi wypełniony jedzeniem.<p>

Wieczór spędzili na leniwym czytaniu, podjadaniu oraz rozmowach o zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami szkole. Sherlock pierwszego września miał dołączyć do klasy Johna w jednej ze szkół podstawowych w Kingston. Początkowo babcia wybrała dla niego inną placówkę, jednak po niedługim przekonywaniu oraz szklących się w oczach łzach, zmieniła zdanie i przeniosła Sherlocka do szkoły, w której uczył się John.

- Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się! Jest boisko i plac zabaw z huśtawkami. Nie tak fajnymi jak ta nasza, ale jest ich więcej niż jedna, więc to dobrze, prawda? Będziemy mogli się huśtać razem, a nie na zmianę jak do tej pory. I będziemy siedzieć obok siebie na lekcjach i na lunchu też. I zawsze wszystko będziemy robić razem. Sprawdzimy, czy w bibliotece są jakieś książki o piratach i wilkołakach, jakich do tej pory nie czytaliśmy. Nauczycielki są bardzo miłe i często chodzimy na różne wycieczki. Mówię ci, Sherlock, będzie świetnie! – mówił rozemocjonowany John, a Sherlock słuchał go niemal z nabożną uwagą.

- A inne dzieci? – zapytał nieco nieśmiało.

- Zależy. Ci ze starszych klas potrafią być denerwujący, kiedy zajmują najlepsze miejsca na stołówce, ale osoby z naszej klasy są naprawdę fajne, polubisz ich! Jest Frank i Bill, i Henry. Może też będą chcieli bawić się w piratów! Pomyśl, jak fajnie by było, mieć całą załogę! Może nawet zebrałoby się kilka osób do wrogiego okrętu. Są też dziewczyny oczywiście, w twojej poprzedniej szkole ich nie było, prawda? – Sherlock pokręcił przecząco głową – Fajnie miałeś. Czasami dziewczyny są takie głupie.

Tej nocy do snu ukołysał Sherlocka cichy głos Johna, który opowiadał mu o tych wszystkich czekających na nich przygodach.

* * *

><p>Ostatnie dni wakacji mijały, jak zawsze zdaniem dzieci, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Sherlock, mimo zapewnień Johna, że wszystko będzie w porządku, denerwował się. Nie do końca był przekonany, że inne dzieci w szkole polubią go tak, jak zrobił to John. Dodatkowo bardzo nie podobała mu się wizja dzielenia się swoim jedynym przyjacielem z resztą klasy. Bał się, że kiedy John ponownie spotka swoich starych przyjaciół, zostawi go i Sherlock znowu będzie sam. Sama myśl o tym była przerażająca.<p>

Wieczorem przed pierwszym dniem szkoły Sherlock wyjął swoje skrzypce z futerału i zaczął grać Czajkowskiego - było to coś, czego nie robił, odkąd zaprzyjaźnił się z Johnem.


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Na początku kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Na pewno zauważyliście zmianę w opisie opowiadania z jedenastu lat na dziesięć. Wynika to z mojego niedopatrzenia przy pisaniu poprzedniego rozdziału - w wieku jedenastu lat chłopcy zaczęliby naukę w nowej szkole, a więc to, o czym opowiadał John nie mogłoby mieć miejsca. Dlatego zmieniłam im wiek na dziesięć lat, aby mogli na tej jeden ostatni rok pozostać jeszcze w podstawówce. Za pomyłkę i zamieszanie, bardzo przepraszam. Tak, to już ostatni rozdział Zamku. Przed nami jeszcze tylko epilog, który pojawi się najprawdopodobniej w niedzielę. Nie martwcie się jednak, bo jak już kiedyś wspominałam - to jeszcze nie koniec. Dalsze przygody Sherlocka i Johna zostaną opisane w kolejnych częściach, następna z nich - "Papierowe liście" - powinna pojawić się pod koniec kwietnia/na początku maja. **

Szkoła znajdowała się niedaleko centrum i pełnego zieleni parku. Był to parterowy budynek z ciemnoniebieskim dachem i ścianami pomalowanymi na pastelowo żółty kolor. Do drzwi wejściowych przyklejone były plakaty informujące o zajęciach dodatkowych i spotkaniach dla młodych mam. W porównaniu ze starą szkołą Sherlocka i jej gotycką architekturą, podstawówka imienia świętego Tomasza wyglądała wręcz… przytulnie. A już na pewno bardziej zachęcająco.

Sherlock, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać, był zdenerwowany. Za chwilę przecież będą ważyły się losy jego przyjaźni z Johnem. Wokół słychać było radosny świergot innych dzieci, które śmiały się, przekrzykiwały i witały z przyjaciółmi. Chłopiec wiedział, że do nich nie pasuje, że znienawidzą go, gdy tylko otworzy usta i wypowie pierwsze zdanie. Już przez to przechodził, wiedział, czego może się spodziewać.

W końcu w tłumie jednakowo ubranych w czarne spodnie, białe koszule i jasnoniebieskie swetry uczniów, Sherlock dostrzegł Johna. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał na przywitanie dłonią. Tuż za Johnem szedł jego jak zawsze pogodny ojciec.

- Sherlock, cześć! Dzień dobry, pani Connelly! Przepraszam, że tak długo czekałeś, ale musieliśmy odwieźć mamę i Harry i po drodze były takie okropne korki! – zaczął tłumaczyć John, kiedy tylko stanął tuż przy Sherlocku.

- Nic się nie stało, John, naprawdę. Dzień dobry, panie Watson – odpowiedział Sherlock.

- Dzień dobry, Sherlocku. Cecile – przywitał się Robert. - Jak nastrój przed pierwszym dniem w nowej szkole?

- W porządku. W końcu to tylko szkoła, prawda?

- Będzie świetnie, zobaczysz! A teraz chodź, przedstawię cię innym, zanim zaczną się lekcje – powiedział John i chwyciwszy Sherlocka za rękę zaczął prowadzić go w kierunku grupki roześmianych dzieci.

* * *

><p>W ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut Sherlock zdążył wydedukować, że Tom na śniadanie zjadł kanapki z pastą jajeczną, Henry zapomniał piórnika, Bill poplamił swój sweter atramentem, bo chciał zrobić psikusa starszemu bratu, a Daniel przed wyjściem z domu bawił się ze swoim psem. Chłopcy, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, wysłuchali wszystkiego z zaciekawieniem, a nawet rosnącym podziwem.<p>

- Widzicie, Sherlock to prawdziwy geniusz. Ale to jeszcze nic! Wiecie, co jest najlepsze? On naprawdę wie wszystko o piratach! – powiedział John i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z dumą.

- Piraci? A kogo interesują piraci? Każdy wie, że rycerze Jedi są najlepsi! – prychnął Bill. Serce Sherlocka zamarło. Oto moment, którego tak się obawiał. John właśnie zrozumie, że zabawy w piratów są głupie i dziecinne, i będzie wolał zostać rycerzem Jedi, kimkolwiek by nie byli.

- Ale ty głupoty opowiadasz, Bill. Piraci są najlepsi na świecie. I wilkołaki. Ale Sherlock woli być piratem, prawda? – odpowiedział John.

- Piraci nie mają żadnych super mocy, a ich miecze są metalowe i nie świecą.

- Po co komu świecący miecz, kiedy za kapitana ma się kogoś takiego jak Sherlock! Poza tym…

- John, wystarczy, naprawdę – przerwał mu Sherlock.

- Ale…

- John.

- W porządku. Więc… Jak wam minęły wakacje?

Dalsza część rozmowy dotyczyła już tylko rodzinnych wyjazdów, zwiedzonych miejsc i narzekań na pogodę. Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą. Po tym, jak John bronił piratów, jednej z najbardziej ulubionych rzeczy Sherlocka, więc tak naprawdę po części bronił i jego, chłopiec przestał martwić się o ich przyjaźń. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

* * *

><p>Nie można było powiedzieć, aby Sherlock w nowej szkole stał się ulubieńcem tłumów, zawsze otoczonym wianuszkiem oddanych mu przyjaciół. Najczęściej spędzał czas z Johnem, zdarzało mu się jednak, że przyłączał się do jakiejś grupowej zabawy, ale tylko na prośbę przyjaciela. Kiedy początkowa fascynacja jego dedukcjami przeminęła, inne dzieci stawały się niekiedy poirytowane tym, że Sherlock zawsze wszystko wiedział. Jednak mimo to rówieśnicy zaakceptowali go i przyjęli do swojej grupy. Ani razu nie został nazwany <em>świrem<em>. Poza tym miał przy swoim boku Johna, zawsze gotowego do tego, by go obronić.

* * *

><p>Kiedy przyszedł czas na wybór szkoły średniej dla Sherlocka, Cecile nie zastanawiała się długo i zapisała wnuka do tej samej placówki, jaką Watsonowie wybrali dla swojego syna. Kobieta zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopiec spędzi w niej jedynie najbliższe dwa lata, zanim rozpocznie naukę w Eton. Wiedziała również, jak bardzo Sherlock potrzebuje obecności Johna w swoim otoczeniu.<p>

Mycroft, który wrócił do domu na wakacje, oczywiście nie pochwalał jej pomysłu. Wciąż uważał, że jego brat za bardzo przywiązał się do syna sąsiadów i w przyszłości czeka go gorzkie rozczarowanie, kiedy ich drogi w końcu się rozejdą. Raz próbował nawet porozmawiać na ten temat z Sherlockiem. Jednak po wysłuchaniu racjonalnych argumentów przemawiających za zakończeniem tej przyjaźni, chłopiec spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i powiedział:

- Jesteś zupełnie taki sam jak ojciec. Gratuluję.

Mycroft nigdy by nie przyznał, jak bardzo zabolały go te słowa.

* * *

><p>Wakacje przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego w nowej szkole upłynęły w podobnym tonie, co poprzednie. Chłopcy wciąż bawili się w piratów i wolny czas rozdzielali pomiędzy domek na drzewie a laboratorium Sherlocka na strychu. Johnowi przeszła fascynacja wilkołakami, zaczął za to interesować się wojskiem. Czasami udawało mu się przekonać Sherlocka, żeby miecze zamienili na karabiny i pobawili się w wojnę.<p>

Kiedy John wyjechał na coroczne, rodzinne wakacje, Sherlock nie wychodził z domu. Czasami nawet nie opuszczał nawet swojego pokoju. Grywał wtedy Czajkowskiego, najczęściej w środku nocy, co denerwowało Mycrofta, uczącego się do egzaminów kończących szkołę.

W połowie lipca babcia zabrała ich na kilka dni do Southend-on-Sea. Sherlock ucieszył się, że będzie mógł znowu zobaczyć morze. Mimo że oznaczało to spotkanie z ojcem, do którego podczas całej wizyty nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Na dzień przed powrotem do domu, babcia zabrała go na cmentarz. Mycrofta z nimi było, Sherlock nie wnikał dlaczego. Nie interesowało go to.

- Zostawię cię na chwilę samego, co ty na to? – zapytała babcia, kiedy położyli kwiaty na grobie jego mamy. Chłopiec skinął głową. Kiedy kobieta odeszła od niego zaczął mówić.

- Miałaś rację, mamo. Spotkałem tę osobę, o której zawsze mi mówiłaś. Nazywa się John Watson i jest naszym sąsiadem. Ma niebieskie oczy i często się uśmiecha. Uwielbia moje historie o piratach i nie przeszkadza mu, jak dedukuję. Uważa, że jestem genialny. To miłe, tak sądzę. Polubiłabyś go. Jego tata zbudował nam domek na drzewie. Jest wspaniały! Czasami możemy tam zostać na noc. Mycroft nie lubi Johna. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Przecież Johna nie można nie lubić. Jest coraz bardziej podobny do ojca, wiesz? To… smutne. Wolałbym, żeby nie był. Tęsknię za tobą. I to bardzo. Czasami myślę… To głupie, wiem o tym, ale czasami myślę, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Że umarłaś, żebym mógł poznać Johna. Ja… Kocham cię mamo. I dziękuję.

Sherlock postał jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, w końcu jednak odwrócił się i odszedł do stojącej niedaleko babci.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oddaję w Wasze ręce epilog "Zamku pośród chmur". Dziękuję Wam, że zdecydowaliście się wybrać się wraz ze mną i naszymi chłopcami w tę podróż, że przeżywaliście ich przygody, smutki i radości. Że wspomagaliście mnie swoimi ciepłymi słowami. Że czekaliście i naprawdę chcieliście wiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Kiedy zaczynałam publikować to opowiadanie, nie spodziewałam się, że będzie je czytał ktokolwiek oprócz Neko. A "Zamek" doczekał się swoich wiernych, cudownych czytelników.**  
><strong>Dziękuję.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dwa lata później<em>

Leniwe, sierpniowe dni, a wraz z nimi wakacje, powoli zbliżały się ku końcowi. Początek września zbliżał się nieuchronnie. John zazwyczaj cieszył się na powrót do szkoły i spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. W tym roku jednak wolałby, żeby wrzesień nigdy nie nadszedł. Bo wraz z jego początkiem Sherlock opuści Kingston-upon-Thames i wyjedzie do Eton. Gdzie pewnie pozna mądrzejszych, bardziej interesujących chłopców i szybko się z nimi zaprzyjaźni, i zobaczy wtedy, jak głupi w porównaniu z nimi jest John, i już nie będzie chciał się z nim przyjaźnić. Z prostym Johnem Watsonem, który ma problemy z literaturą, a naukę gry na klarnecie rzucił po kilku miesiącach. I chociaż zawsze starał się jak najlepiej pomagać Sherlockowi w jego eksperymentach, to często zdarzało się, że w ogóle ich nie rozumiał. Chłopcy z Eton pewnie będą rozumieli. I znali o wiele więcej wyszukanych słów prosto z czeluści słownika. Będą wszystkim tym, czym John nie jest i nigdy nie będzie. Chłopak wiedział, że straci Sherlocka, po prostu _wiedział_. Dlatego starał się jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, jaki mu pozostał i jeśli nie musiał, nie odstępował Sherlocka nawet na krok. Jego przyjaciel kilka razy posyłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nie skomentował zachowania Johna. Do czasu oczywiście.

Tego dnia pogoda w końcu zaczęła dopisywać, po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia, więc chłopcy spędzali swój czas na świeżym powietrzu. Leżeli na kocu w domku na drzewie i czytali książki i komiksy.

- Znowu to robisz – powiedział nagle Sherlock.

- Co robię?

- Wzdychasz.

- Naprawdę?

- Mhm. Więc może zamiast wzdychać, powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

- Dlaczego miałoby o coś chodzić? – zapytał John i miał nadzieję, że udało mu się to zrobić tak, jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Sherlockowi.

- Proszę cię, John. Naprawdę mam wymieniać te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które robisz od początku wakacji? Zachowujesz się jakby…

- Jakby co?

- Jakby ktoś miał mnie, nie wiem, co najmniej porwać!

- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz.

- John.

- Naprawdę…

- John.

- Wyjeżdżasz do Eton, o to chodzi! Zostawisz mnie tutaj i znajdziesz sobie nowych przyjaciół, lepszych ode mnie! Geniuszy podobnych do ciebie czy Mycrofta. I nie będziesz chciał się ze mną przyjaźnić, bo jestem głupi i... – John w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął mówić o wszystkim, co martwiło go już od kilku miesięcy. Mówił i mówił, roztaczał przed Sherlockiem czarne wizje końca ich przyjaźni, aż w końcu chłopak nie wytrzymał i aby go uciszyć, przykrył mu usta dłonią.

- Skończyłeś już? Naprawdę, John. Martwiłeś się moim wyjazdem do Eton? Przyznaję ci rację – to było głupie. To chyba najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś, a pamiętaj, że opowiadałeś mi o Bondzie. Nic nie zmieni tego, że się przyjaźnimy, John. Nic.

- Ale..

- Żadnego ale.

- Będzie mi… pusto bez ciebie – powiedział cicho John.

- Tobie będzie pusto? A co ja mam powiedzieć? Będę sam w szkole „z zasadami". Po brzegi wypełnionej idiotami. Będę musiał nosić krawat!

- Teraz też musisz.

- Nieważne.

- Może… Nie, to głupi pomysł.

- Twoje pomysły nie są głupie.

- Mówiłeś co innego, kiedy zaproponowałem, żebyśmy poszli na basen – wymamrotał pod nosem John.

- To nieistotne. Co to za pomysł?

- Listy. Moglibyśmy pisać do siebie listy. Wtedy nie byłoby tak pusto i nudno. Mówiłem – głupi pomysł.

- Och, John. To jeden z twoich najlepszych pomysłów! – wykrzyknął Sherlock.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście, że tak! Będziemy pisać do siebie mnóstwo listów!

I tak właśnie zrobili.

* * *

><p><strong>Jakieś pomysły, co nas czeka w drugiej części? :)<strong>

/works/1134744?view_full_work=true


End file.
